Undisclosed
by RenMage
Summary: Three-shot story. Takes place right after Quinn and Puck's duet on "New Directions". Seeing herself in complete desperation, will Rachel be able to reveal her undisclosed feelings for Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

"What the fuck was that, Berry? Have you lost your mind?" Santana asks as she gets to the empty classroom Rachel headed to. The short brunette had just left the room right after Quinn and Noah's performance of _Just Give Me a Reason_ without an explanation and Santana was the only one with enough balls to go after her. The latina finds Rachel sitting on a table, her head hidden behind her hands as shivers went through her tiny body.

She immediately stops at the doorstep. "Are you… Are you _crying_?"

"Go away, Santana." Rachel responds with a muffled voice.

"Why the hell are you crying? Please, tell me this isn't about Puck."

The short woman finally stops hiding her face and turns it to Santana, showing her swollen eyes to her frenemy. "You're the last person I want to talk to right now, okay? Would you just leave, please?"

"No. Not until I know what happened there." Santana gets a little closer, hoping it intimidates Rachel. It doesn't.

"I know a lot of stuff happened between us lately, Berry, but I didn't stop caring about you."

"Yes, you did. You're just curious."

The latina wonders about that for a moment. "I am." It's her response. "But I still care about you." She adds.

"What do I have to say for you to leave me alone?" Rachel asks, wiping her tears off.

"The truth. I want to know why you left that room."

The brunette takes a deep breath. "Because of that duet."

"What's wrong with it?" Now Santana is close enough to sit by Rachel's side on the desk. Since the girl doesn't complain, she assumes it's okay. "Did it remind you of Finn?"

"Yes, but that's not what made me leave…" It seems like she's going to stop talking. Her voice fails a little when she says her next words. "What made me leave is… Quinn."

"I thought you were friends now."

"We are. Santana, there's something you need to know. Something I've been keeping for myself for a long time."

Her friend is now truly worried. She places her hand on Rachel's back, trying to give her support to let it out.

Rachel takes a deep, deep breath, closes her eyes for a moment and then opens them to look directly at Santana's eyes. "I'm in love with Quinn."

Santana takes a while to process the information and when she does her eyes just get as big as tennis balls and she screams: "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? QUINN FABRAY? RACHEL, YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME."

"Hey hey hey, stop screaming!" Rachel says, trying to calm Santana down. God, it wasn't a good idea at all to tell her. "I need you to calm down, okay?"

"This is way too much information. I mean, you two hated each other and now you just tell me you're in love with the person who made your life hell through high school?"

"She did, yes, but we became friends, remember? Besides, I never actually hated Quinn. I admired her. I wished I could be her friend but she just wouldn't let it happen. She was too worried about her school status and everything, we would never… we would never be something. That's until she had her big breakthrough in senior year, remember? When she finally got to be herself and stop caring about such unimportant things."

"And you fell in love with her? Rachel, that doesn't make any sense."

Now Rachel feels the need to tell the truth, feeling a little embarrassed. She runs her hand through her hair as she responds "It's kind of platonic."

"Kind of platonic? KIND OF? Since when is this happening?"

"Since sophomore year." She blushes.

Santana just takes a deep breath and looks at the wall in front of her. Too much information. If someone other than Berry told her that, she wouldn't have believed it, but coming from the brunette herself…

"Please don't tell anyone. I'm really… I'm really ashamed of that."

"Yeah, I mean, you dated Finn and everything… Did you already feel like this when you two were together?"

Rachel shakes her head yes slowly. "I was so confused, Santana… I had all these feelings about her and I didn't know how to deal with them plus the struggle with my sexuality. I tried to fight it dating boys like Finn and Jesse, but I just couldn't help it. Every time Quinn walked down those halls, every time she spoke to me, everything about her just blew me away."

"Wow." Another question comes to Santana's mind. "Wait, but why did you continue dating Finn?"

"You know Santana, when you spend this amount of time with someone you end up being friends with them. Finn and I were friends all along. When we broke up, well… he knew it. He knew it wasn't about him. That's why we never got back together but also managed to be friends. Because he understood it. God, I miss him so much."

Santana feels like it's time to stop asking questions and just try to put things on the right places. "You know, Berry… You're very good at keeping secrets."

Rachel doesn't respond, she just stares at the ground.

"But Quinn isn't."

Now Santana's got her attention. The brunette's face looks up then to Santana, wide-eyed. "What do you mean?"

"She had this huge lesbian crush on you. I mean, I know it, I was just like her. She tortured you because she liked you, it was obvious to me."

"Wait, wait, wait. Santana, how did you know she was gay?"

"I have awesome gaydar, forgot it?"

"Okay, now that doesn't make sense. You're making fun of me."

"I swear to you, I'm not. Plus my gaydar isn't the only information I have. There was also this time in my house where me, Britt and Quinn got really drunk and you know, I really couldn't help my drunk self and started making out with my girlfriend, which would be okay if Quinn wasn't completely alone right there. She was pretty wasted and there was a moment where she said 'I wish Rachel was here.' If this is not obvious, I don't know what is."

Rachel's mouth just can't manage to close itself. "When did this happen?"

"Sophomore year."

"Didn't you misunderstood it? Have you ever talked about this with her?"

"No and no. I believed she wasn't ready to let it all out yet."

"I'm pretty sure that the next day she was already torturing me."

"Yeah, she's really complicated."

"She is… But I understand it. What you don't see, Santana, is that I don't hate Quinn because I understand her. I see why she used to treat people the way she did and how she felt about herself. She used to bring people down because she didn't believe in herself enough to be successful without putting other people below her. And all the things she's been through, I don't think anyone deserves it. Seeing her develop her behaviour like she did just made me fall harder for her. It's been more than a year since school is over and I still can't get her out of my mind."

"But you also didn't have the balls to talk to her."

Rachel swallows hard, staring at the ground again. "No."

"But still, seeing her with Puck made you sad."

"Yes."

"And you wish you were there singing that duet with her."

The short brunette takes a little more time to answer that question. "Yes."

"I see." Santana says. She just stays there, sitting at the table and staring at the wall in front of her until she suddenly gets up. "I have an idea."

"What is it?"

"Tell her."

"Santana, please."

"Do it. What have you got to lose?"

"She will make fun of me."

"She has a crush on you."

"She HAD a crush on me."

"I bet she still does."

"I can't take this risk."

"What if I talk to her? Casually ask about her high school crush?"

"Don't you dare."

"Oh, I do."

Now Rachel is standing in front of Santana, eyes locked on hers. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm sick and tired of you two always choosing the wrong people and getting hurt every single time. Although I hate to admit it, I care about Quinn and I care about you too, Hobbit, and I wish you a happy life, okay? There, said it."

"So you'll just get us together because we don't work out with anyone?"

"No, because you two like each other. That's why."

"San–"

"Shhh. Enough. Have a try, Berry. You'll never know if you like the fruit if you never try it." Santana says with a smirk. Said that she just leaves the room and leaves a confused Rachel behind her, wondering _what the hell had she just done._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** A lot of you guys complained about Santana's role in this story so I did my best to let her out of it. Sorry for taking so long to update it, life has been crazy! Anyway, I hope you like it. X

* * *

Rachel has never felt so much regret in her life. Why did she tell Santana? 7 billion people in the world and she had to tell Santana Lopez about her deepest feelings. Now she's staring at her phone, trying to figure out how to fix things. The brunette finally gets enough courage to grab the phone and dial Santana's number.

"What happened? Did you tell her?"

"Oh my God Santana, no. It's been like, three hours since we had our conversation."

"I wouldn't lose time if I were you. Well, she's probably in some motel with Puck anyway so she wouldn't answer."

"That's exactly why I'm calling you! You're a horrible person, Santana, I don't know why I told you everything I did but if I could take it all back I would… You'll only use my feelings as a weapon against me and–"

"Whoa whoa whoa calm down, Berry. You mad?"

"Yes, I am mad! Do you think I like hearing those stuff about Quinn? The woman I love is probably with Puck right now, okay, I get it, but I don't need a fucking memo!"

"Oh my God did you just curse?"

"I did. I fucking did because you drive me mad. I want you to forget I told you that stuff. Forget it. It's not like you're gonna help me or anything, you just want to bring me down, like always."

"You know you shouldn't talk to me like this considering that I could call Quinn right now and tell her everything, right?"

Rachel suddenly feels kind of scared about that but then she relaxes. A smile comes across her face. "Yeah. And what good is that for you? I mean, you would be doing me a favour… but what about you?"

Silence. Rachel's smile gets wider. More silence.

"Okay, well. You win. I will keep my mouth shut."

"That's better."

"To Quinn, at least."

And she hangs her phone. And Rachel just stares at it, processing what the latina just said. Now she's screaming on her pillow, frustrated.

* * *

The familiar smell of Breadstix gets to Rachel's nose, making her close her eyes while remembering all the good memories in that place. The Valentine's Day on Senior Year, the dinner before prom on Sophomore Year… Thinking about it as past was good because she felt mature but it was also sort of sad. She would give everything to have some things back…

"Rachel!"

Kurt's waving at her from a table on the corner of the restaurant. She walks to him and sits by his side, giving him a long hug.

"Why are you alone?" She asks, after getting away from the hug.

"Because we are early, dummy. It was proposital."

"May I ask why?"

"Because we need to have a little talk. Like why is my best friend secretly gay?"

Rachel just stares at him, her mouth open.

"How did you…" Then she realizes. "Santana."

"Yeah. Don't worry. She told me she wouldn't tell anyone else. She told you that to scare you."

"Well, seems like you two had a hell of a conversation, right?" Rachel smiles nervously.

"Of course we did. Now, before your blonde comes over, how are you planning to deal with this?"

"Oh God, why do you keep asking me that?" She turns her face to the other side to hide her frustration. Kurt comes closer, trying to convince her.

"Because it's the thing to do. You can't hide your feelings forever, Rachel. You have the right to be happy."

"Yeah I'd be happy if she liked me!"

"Which she does."

"No, she doesn't! Didn't you see her with Puck? You were there, you saw that. They're in love. I can't mess this up. Let her be happy."

"She won't be happy with him."

"How do you know that, huh? He seems nice now. He's finally a man, not a Lima loser anymore."

"Rachel, listen to me. You'll never know if you never try it. Tell her."

"She doesn't like me, Kurt! Is it so hard for you to understand? There is a reason I kept this hidden for so long and that's it."

"You wouldn't know."

"Oh, I would."

"Rachel, please… Have you never realized how Quinn looked at you? That girl used to look at you like she's looking at an angel."

"You're overreacting." Rachel says, wanting to believe Kurt but afraid that he was terribly wrong.

"Oh my God! Do you remember when you and Finn were planning to get married?" She nods while her memories with Finn flash through her head. It still hurts. "Sorry. Anyway, she was the first one to say you shouldn't do it."

"Actually, she was the first one to know…" Rachel interrupts Kurt, remembering that day. "I told her before telling you guys. She was mature, she had experience with, you know, life. So I tought she could help me figure it out."

"And that did she say?" Kurt sang, smiling widely at Rachel.

"She said no but that's because she is a sensible person!"

"Open your eyes! This is your freaking last chance, Rachel Berry, and you better do something with it. Don't blow this."

Rachel does not respond. She just takes a deep breath and places her head in her hands, fighting herself in her mind. Should she do it? How would Quinn react? Would she be High School Quinn again, the rude girl who used to make fun of her? Would she be the new Quinn, the actual Quinn, she believed? Everything was confusing. She needed to make up her mind.

By the way, she needed to do it as soon as possible, because a gorgeous blonde woman in a floral dress was just entering the room. The woman who owned Rachel's heart.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey, guys" Quinn greets Kurt and Rachel with her usual husky voice. Okay, maybe a little huskier than usual and maybe because she's being followed by Noah Puckerman, her ex-again-actual-boyfriend. Rachel tries to avoid questioning herself about why Quinn's voice is huskier. She really doesn't need to know.

"Hi, Quinn." The brunette says, getting up to give her a hug. "Noah." She says, putting her hand on his shoulder and leaning away to sit again. Kurt does the same, except he doesn't touch Puck. There's no need to do it. The couple sits down next to Kurt and Rachel, at their left.

"So, here we are… Breadstix. Oh, man… So many memories." Puck states, gazing at the place dreamily. Rachel takes advantage of the attention Puck's getting to take a better look at Quinn. God, she must be stunning. She slowly moves her head to the left to watch the blonde on Puck's side. She just wasn't expecting to catch the woman looking at her the same way. Puck's still babbling about memories but Quinn and Rachel seem to be in a whole different universe. This time, they don't deflect their glances. Both women just keep staring at each other as smiles come across their faces.

"That's it. That's the look I told you about." Kurt mumbles to Rachel.

"Quinn?" Rachel gulps, feeling a sudden storm of courage upon her. "May I talk to you for a sec? Outside?"

Quinn bites her bottom lip, unsure. She gives Puck a last look before answering "Sure."

"Girl talk, Noah." Rachel quakes. She's obviously nervous. Damn, she's too nervous. Trying to avoid those thoughts, the girl walks out from Breadstix, being followed by Quinn.

"Rachel, is something wrong?" Quinn asks, seeing the anxious little brunette put her hands together nervously.

"Well, yes. I mean, not with me but…"  
"You left the choir room crying today. I know something's going on. Is it about Finn?"

"No." Rachel mumbles with trembling lips. She's about to cry in front of Quinn Fabray. "It's about you, actually."

"About me? Rachel…" God, she loves when she says her name. "What about me?"

The brunette's face blushes as she looks at her feet, hugging herself both because of the cold wind that was slowly coming and because of the nervousness that's running through her body. "I don't think you and Noah are… right."

"What?" Quinn ponders, staring at Rachel. This made absolutely no sense to her.

"You two are not meant to be, okay? There, said it." She pours out, coming closer to Quinn to look at her properly. The blonde woman has a confused expression on her face. "I've been telling you this for years straight, Quinn Fabray, and I will repeat it: You're a lot more than that. You're not just a pretty face. You're one of the most amazing people I know. You deserve more than a boring life with Noah Puckerman, one of the guys who made you suffer like crazy in high school! You don't love him, Quinn, do you?"

"I–" Quinn stutters, not sure of what to answer.

"You what? Do love him?" Rachel gets closer, grabbing Quinn's right hand to hold it in her both hands. Now the blonde's mouth is half-open, her mind lost in Rachel's eyes, words, mouth and everything else. "I don't think so." She whispers. "I'm afraid he might hurt you, Quinn. You don't deserve more pain. You never did in the first place. You deserve to love and be loved in return. You deserve happiness. You deserve an amazing life. Please, please listen to me this time."

Now Quinn is tearing up and she uses her free hand to stop a tear from rolling down her face. Listening to Rachel say those things, her Rachel… it was beautiful and incredibly painful. Her lips starts to tremble as she realizes the brunette is right. She always is when it comes to Quinn. Rachel just contemplates Quinn, never taking her eyes off her, the blonde's hand still on her own. Finally, the woman lets it all out and her body starts shivering as she cries hard. Rachel pulls Quinn to her embrace right away, feeling the woman bury her face in her neck. "I'll always listen to you." The blonde sobs.

A few moments later, Quinn seems to be recovering and slowly pulls away from the brunette, still very close to her face anyway.

"The thing is, Rachel" she whines, looking deeply into Rachel's eyes. "I can't be loved in return. The only person I've ever truly loved doesn't seem to love me back and honestly, I don't feel like I'm ever going to love someone like I love her."

And that's it. Rachel's not able to contain herself as she stares at Quinn. She must do it. They both stare at each other in awe and they seem to agree with something although there's nothing to be agreed with. Rachel just needs her like she needs air. So she leans forward and touches Quinn's lips with her own. The blonde does nothing, still shocked by Rachel's attitude. Her world seems to stop right there, when the brunette's lips touch hers. It was soft, warm and it feels like heaven. Like she's out of her daydream, she places her hand on the back of Rachel's neck, pulling her closer. She slowly starts using her tongue and so does Rachel. Suddenly the kiss goes from innocent and superficial for something more passionate and… hot. Rachel grabs Quinn's waist and pulls her even closer. They're both deep into each other's mouths now and when they realize, Rachel is pushed against Breadstix's wall, lost in Quinn's arms. Finally, they seem to be completely breathless so they need to stop for a while. Quinn gazes at Rachel, drowning in her unique puppy eyes.

"How did you know I was talking about you?" Quinn breathes out.

"I… I didn't." She stutters. "I just couldn't help it anymore."

"I always thought you loved Finn." Rachel's expression becomes a little darker and Quinn feels guilty for mentioning him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to–"

"No, it's okay, really." She mumbles back. "I did love him, Quinn. I cared about Finn a lot. But he never made me feel like you did and still do. It took me some time to realize what love is." She completes, staying silent for a moment. "Do… Do you… Love Noah?"

Quinn bites her lower lip and looks away. That was a hard question. Does she love Puck? After all they've been through, after all the pain he caused her, after all the tears she had shed for him… Maybe he's different now, maybe he's not. Quinn definitely had some tenderness for Puck, but love? No. Now, when it comes to Rachel… The short brunette always gave Quinn feelings she could not handle, feelings she tried to push away. Maybe it was time to handle them.

"I do like Puck, we have a story. But he's caused me so much pain. Plus, he's not the one for me. He doesn't make me feel like you do, Rachel. Like I said, I will never love anyone like this. Puck was a mistake. He'll always be a part of my past, someone I can not simply hate, but I don't love him."

"You… You love me?"

Quinn giggles because Rachel's eyes become even bigger when she asks it. "Yeah. Yes, Rachel Berry, I love you. And it's a relief that I'm finally able to admit this to you and to myself." She smiles and it is the most honest smile Quinn has ever opened in her life.

Rachel gives a typical Berry laugh and jumps on Quinn, putting her arms all around the blonde and whispering: "I love you too. For so long. I can't believe this is happening–" But she's shut by Quinn's mouth on her own. It's paradise again.

* * *

"And that's it." Quinn breathes out when she finally finishes telling Puck her and Rachel's story. Her soon-to-be girlfriend is by her side, supporting her. Right after their moment outside Breadstix, they asked to be excused with Puck so it could all be over the fastest way possible. Kurt wasn't all alone because more people came minutes later, when the three of them were already gone. Puck, Quinn and Rachel went to Rachel's house, to Rachel's parents Oscar Room so they could have some privacy. Quinn was the one to tell the story and Rachel just completed some parts of it. As it went on, they realized they had been showing their love for each other for years straight, which was unreal. Puck just nodded all story long.

"Noah, I hope you understand." Rachel said after a moment of silence.

"Girl talk, huh? You know..." He started, still dazed by the news, his mouth half-open. "I always thought there was something going on between you two."

Rachel and Quinn then looked at each other at the same time, a look they've shared for years. They giggle and the blonde adds: "Yeah, definitely. I just wish I had seen it as soon as you did."

Silence takes place again as the couple look at each other. Puck feels like it's time to leave.

"Well, I won't say it pleases me but who am I to judge you? Being replaced sure does hurt, but there's nothing I can do about it."

Rachel smiles, her eyes wide open while she stares at Puck. "Wow, Noah. You really have changed."

"Of course. I think we all did. Rachel, I'm leaving."

"Okay, I'll get you to the front door." She says, getting up from the little stage they were sitting on.

"Goodbye, Quinn Fabray. I hope you have a nice life." Those are Puck's last words before going upstairs with Rachel. What makes Quinn happy is that he didn't say it sarcastically. He gave her a look that showed her that he really meant it and that this were probably their last goodbye. That they were over but they were just fine. Everything was fine. She gave him a nod, like she wished the same to him. And she did.

Now Rachel's walking downstairs with her widest smile on. "I guess everything went okay?"

"Yes." Quinn mumbles, staring at the floor. "You know, I still can't believe this is happening. I mean, I've dreamt about this lots of times, so…"

Rachel comes closer to her, kneeling on the floor. She holds Quinn's hand. "I know." And they kiss. A slow, caring kiss. Like it's the end of an exhausting battle. And it is, indeed.

"Now what?" Rachel asks out of nowhere.

"Now what what?" Quinn tightens her eyes, taken by surprise because of her question.

"What are we gonna do? Are you going back to New Haven?"

"You know what, Rach? Yale is not really my thing."

"No?" Rachel asks playfully.

"No. It's not what I expected at all for my acting career. However, I heard there is a place called 'Columbia University of Arts'..."

"NO WAY!" Rachel screams, her hands covering her mouth. "You didn't!"

"I may have gotten in a few months ago…" Quinn continues.

"Noooooooooooooooo!"

"Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeah!"

"Oh my God, Quinn!" She jumps on the blonde, making both of them fall to the Oscar Room little stage. They kiss and laugh until they just decide to lay by each other's side, breathing hard.

"Suddenly, everything is perfect." Quinn sighs.

"I know, right?" Rachel answers, followed by a long silence. "Quinn?"

"What?"

She turns her face to stare at Quinn. "We're kind of friends, huh?"

Quinn giggles a little before answering: "Kind of."


End file.
